Hero's Journey: Elemental Trouble
by volpiyna
Summary: When a new hero appeared, Boboiboy took the decision of leaving Rintis Island. Then, an unexpected turn of events happened in which Boboibot demands for Ochobot for himself. Now Yaya, Ying, Fang and Gopal along with the power sphere himself has to find Boboiboy in order to stop the madness.
1. Heartfelt Farewell

**Summary** : When a new hero appeared, Boboiboy took the decision of leaving Rintis Island. Then, an unexpected turn of events happened in which Boboibot demands for Ochobot for himself. Now Yaya, Ying, Fang and Gopal along with the power sphere himself has to find Boboiboy in order to stop the madness.

/My version on Boboiboy Water's appearance./

 **Genre** : Friendship. Adventure. Angst. Slice-of-life.

 **Important Notes:**

 **#1** : Characters might act out-of-character.

 **#2** : Criticism is welcomed but hate comments will be deleted.

 **#3** : English is not my first language so there will be grammatical errors.

 **#4** : For those who have read this fanfic before, Chapter 1 is very much the same, with a little change for the sake of the new story plot.

 **#5** : That's all and Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "Heartfelt Farewell."**

 _The young hero felt he was trapped in an eternal darkness with no path to escape. He felt numb and anxious as he could hear angry voices shouting around him._

" _What kind of a hero are you!?"_

" _You were supposed to protect us!"_

" _You call yourself a hero? You tried to hurt your friends!"_

" _Don't come near us, you monster!"_

 _Boboiboy covered his ears, trying to block out the angry voices._

 _Suddenly, the memories came flashing in his mind, the painful memory where he couldn't control his powers._

 _His emotions were in a whirl; he felt so angry yet confused and he was so stressed that-_

" _I'm definitely more awesome than you!" Boboibot's cocky voice echoed in his mind._

 _He wanted to forget everything._

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy jolted up awake when something wet was splashed over his head. He sat up in shock and gasped for air. After he managed to catch his breath, he turned to see his yellow robot, Ochobot holding an empty bucket.

"Uh... You almost turned into Boboiboy Fire… again…" Ochobot explained, his voice sounded sad.

Boboiboy looked at him, shocked. The boy quickly looked away, ashamed of himself for almost changing into Boboiboy Fire.

"You should relax, Boboiboy. Don't stress yourself." Ochobot floated near his friend and gently patted his back.

"It's dinner time. Are you going to come downstairs to eat or should I bring the food to your room?" Ochobot offered when Boboiboy fell silent. The robot hoped that Boboiboy would feel better if he ate but the boy remained mute and refuse to even look at Ochobot.

Ochobot immediately understood Boboiboy's condition and heaved a sighed. Then, the yellow sphere flew out from the room to give Boboiboy some space to recollect his thoughts.

After Ochobot left, the elemental hero stood up from his bed and changed his wet clothes into dry ones. He took a seat by the window; staring outside the gloomy grey sky.

A week have passed yet Boboiboy refuse to go out nor talk; he skipped school, skipped his meal and refuse to meet anyone including his friends.

He didn't have the guts to face the people dear to him when his thoughts were preoccupied with the fact that he – the suppose hero of Rintis Island – was actually a fire breathing monster.

Boboiboy Fire.

That was himself.

The boy who had caused the fire incident around Rintis Island for the past few months.

The boy who almost burned his own friends.

The boy who couldn't even control his fire powers.

He could still remember the fear looks from the citizen and his friends when he changed into Boboiboy Fire. How they back away from him like he was some kind of a disease. A pang of guilt struck Boboiboy in the stomach as he remembered that he nearly burned them alive.

*This is all his fault!* Boboiboy growled angrily as an image of a certain robot flash in his mind.

The claimed new hero called Boboibot, who was an exact replica of himself. Except the fact that Boboibot was a handmade robot build by the box-headed alien, Adu Du.

Boboiboy blamed it entirely on Boboibot for messing with his emotions.

But…

No matter how much he wanted to put the blame on the orange robot.

It wouldn't change the fact that people around him still prefer to have Boboibot's 'hero service' than himself.

Boboiboy looked at his powerband with a pained expression.

He was no hero.

He was a monster.

And monsters like him don't belong in a place like Rintis Island.

 **.w.**

Tok Aba sighed heavily as he stared at the food on the table. Ochobot was kind enough to cook dinner for the grandfather and his grandson but sadly his grandson refuse to have dinner together.

For a week, Tok Aba with Ochobot and Boboiboy's friends tried to get the boy out from his room, unfortunately the stubborn boy locked himself and gave them the silent treatment. Tok Aba felt he was a useless grandfather ever because he couldn't cheer his grandson up.

"Atok? Aren't you going to eat?" Ochobot lightly patted his shoulders. Tok Aba snapped out from his thought and forced up a smile, he didn't have the appetite to eat but he didn't want to disappoint in loyal worker.

As Tok Aba began to eat, a voice called out to him.

"Atok."

Tok Aba turned towards the source of the voice and saw his grandson standing near the kitchen's door.

"Boboiboy. What's wrong?" Tok Aba was relief to finally see that his grandson was out from his room but felt odd by the emotionless look on Boboiboy's face.

Boboiboy stared at his grandfather with a blank expression.

"There's something I want to tell you, Atok."

 **.w.**

Yaya sat on the rooftop of her house, gazing up the night sky that was filled with beautiful bright stars. Usually, stargazing would help Yaya to relax from all the duty she has to accomplish like her prefect duty and super hero duty. Unfortunately, that night her mind was preoccupied with the events that had happened for the last few weeks.

From the mysterious fire incident to the unravel of the culprit. To make it worse, the appearance of the 'new hero' named Boboibot. Yaya was pretty mad at Adu Du making Boboiboy look bad in front of the other citizen and she couldn't help but to feel guilty not being able to do anything about it.

Sure, she could just beat the living daylight out of Adu Du but that would be very risky now that Adu Du has Boboibot with him.

If Boboibot can beat Boboiboy, then there's a 95% chance the robot could beat her too.

The cold night breeze made Yaya sigh in contentment and the girl decided to fly around the Island to take some fresh air.

Yaya flew over the railway station and unconsciously her lips curled up to a smile as she reminiscence the memory where she, Ying and Gopal went to that same station to bade Boboiboy farewell. That particular memory happened about a year ago when Boboiboy left Rintis Island because the school holiday was over.

The pink girl chuckled as she remembered how Gopal would always cling onto Boboiboy like a child despite him being the oldest one of the group. Although Gopal was an annoyance to everyone but Yaya knew all of her friends still like being with Gopal, and yeah even Fang too.

Yaya was about to head home but stopped when her eyes caught a familiar figure at the railway station.

The girl with gravity manipulation stopped and floated mid-air, she squinted her eyes to get a clear look at the person.

*That's Boboiboy!* Yaya thought and lowered herself to the ground. When she safely landed on the platform, she ran towards the young hero.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya shouted to get the boy's attention and she caught the sight of a luggage beside him.

The said boy turned around and stared at Yaya with an emotionless look.

"Oh, hey Yaya."

Yay felt something was amiss about Boboiboy yet she couldn't detect what it was. She looked at him in concern. "What are you doing here?"

Boboiboy gave Yaya a bored look and patted his luggage. "I'm leaving."

Yaya was shocked by his answer and she took a step forward towards him. "What do you mean you're leaving!?"

"Rintis Island doesn't need me anymore. I'm going back home." Boboiboy replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You can't just leave! What about Tok Aba?" Yaya argued.

"Ochobot will take care of Tok Aba for me."

"What about us? Your friends!"

"You guys are better off without me."

Yaya was stunned at the boy's behaviour. The elemental boy replied so casually like he doesn't even care anymore – or rather he doesn't care about her and his friends, Yaya's heart ache by Boboiboy's sudden change in attitude.

"Attention passengers, the last train to Sentosa City will arrive shortly. Please stand behind the yellow line and wait until the train have come to a complete stop." An announcement came from the speaker caught the two kids attention. Yaya panicked at the thought of Boboiboy leaving Rintis Island.

"You don't have to leave. We need you." Yaya tried to reasoned, staring straight into Boboiboy's eyes.

"Please don't go, Boboiboy." Yaya pleaded, tears pooled in her eyes.

Yaya wasn't sad just because Boboiboy wanted to leave. She was sad because she thought she have failed being a friend to him.

A friend should help each other through thick and thin, but now Boboiboy wanted to leave and Yaya felt it might have been her fault.

The boy let out an exasperate sigh and shot Yaya a tired look while rubbing his temple.

"Now I understand why that knucklehead was so against of this decision." Boboiboy scoffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yaya was confuse. What did Boboiboy meant by that? More importantly, why was he acting so different? He's not his usual self. The Boboiboy she knew was a strong-willed hero who stood up to any hardships.

But the Boboiboy in front of her now was a coward who wants to run away.

The train finally arrived and the door automatically slide opened. A few people walked out and Yaya silently prayed in her heart that Boboiboy would change his mind.

Unfortunately, her hope shattered when she saw Boboiboy picking up his luggage and walked into the train.

*Please. This must be a dream. Boboiboy can't leave..* Yaya thought in despair.

"Goodbye, Yaya." Boboiboy gave a small smile before the train door closed.

For a slight moment, Yaya swore she saw a flash of Boboiboy's eyes turned light blue before it changed back to his usual hazel brown eyes.

Yaya stood frozen in place as the train began to move and soon disappeared from her sight.

"N-No… This c-can't be h-happening..: Yaya cried as she cupped her face and tried her best to held back her tears.

 **.w.**

Yaya didn't realize that someone was watching her from afar. The person felt bad for the young girl and wanted to comfort her. However, someone held him back. He looked at the person with a frown.

"Don't. You will only make it worse." The person said firmly, glaring the sympathetic boy.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't do this to her." The boy argued back but was silenced with a murderous glare.

"This is the right decision. We're protecting everyone and that is what matters now. Let's go."

The sad boy sighed and took one last glance at the crying girl. With a heavy heart, he turned around and left the railway station.

"I'm sorry, Yaya."

* * *

#Please leave a review.


	2. Broken Facade

**Note:**

 **#** I'm aware that the BoBoiBoy fandom has a majority of Indonesian fans and some of them wants to read this fic but unfortunately doesn't understand English. I'm sorry but I don't know Indonesian language so I can't translate it for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "Broken Facade."**

Running footsteps echoed through the school hallway as a young Chinese girl ran towards her class, 5 Jujur.

"Good morning!" Ying greeted cheerfully but was meet with a dead silent. Ying blinked when she noticed that Fang and Gopal were the only two students in the classroom.

Gopal was preoccupied with his homework that he didn't even hear his best friend's greeting. Meanwhile, Fang was as usual stared out the window, not even bothered to glance at the girl.

Ying's eyes fell on her best friends empty seats which belongs to Yaya and Boboiboy. Ying found it odd that Yaya was unusually late but her thought switched to Boboiboy. The boy have been absent from school for a week and Ying became very worried.

Ever since the incident with Boboibot, her best friend started to shut everyone out. All four of them, including Ochobot and Tok Aba had tried to talk to him and cheer him up but he kept avoiding to meet them. That's why they decided to leave Boboiboy alone for a while, assuming he will get over from his miserable state soon.

Ying took her seat and placed her school bag beside her table, letting out a sigh as she looked around the quiet classroom. She wondered what she could do to help Boboiboy before her eyes caught a poster of a forest scenery on the student section board.

As Ying stared at the painted forest poster, slowly she realized it looked familiar. It was a scenery of Rintis Lake, a place where she used to go camping with Yaya and Gopal two years ago during a school field trip.

*That's it!* Ying thought as she abruptly stood up from her seat.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Ying suddenly exclaimed, startling the two boys.

"Oh Ying, good morning." Gopal greeted, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat from Ying's sudden shout. Ying shook her head, chuckling at his slow reply.

"Listen, how about we go camping this weekend and bring Boboiboy along!" Ying announced with a bright smile.

Gopal looked up from his homework and started at her in confusion, "Why?"

"To relax duh! Remember Rintis Lake? We used to go camping there! This time lets bring Boboiboy and Fang along, it will be fun!" Ying suggested eagerly.

Gopal and Fang pondered over the idea before a grin appeared on their faces.

"That's an awesome idea! Oh, I'll volunteer to bring the foods!" Gopal offered, raising his hands up in excitement.

"I agree. Let's just hope we can convince Boboiboy to join us." Fang commented as he smiled at her. Ying beamed at the two boys, happy that they liked her idea. Ying didn't waste time and immediately pulled out her notebook, writing down things to bring along and activities to do during their camping trip.

A few minutes later, the other students arrived and Yaya was the last one that walked into the classroom. Her head hung low, refusing to look at anyone and her shoulders were slumped as she walked.

Ying caught the sight her best friend, greeted her as usual, not noticing the dreary look on her face.

"Hey Yaya, I just got an idea on how to cheer Boboiboy up, this week-"

"Forget it." Yay cut her off before Ying could elaborate on her idea. Fang, Gopal and Ying were surprised by Yaya's harsh tone.

"What?"

"Don't bother about Boboiboy anymore. He left Rintis Island yesterday." Yaya told them and walked pass Ying to her seat. It took a moment for the three of them to digest what she meant, and when they did, they all turned shell-shocked.

"No, you're lying! Boboiboy would never leave us!" Ying argued.

"That's what I thought too…" Yaya murmured in a pained voice. Fang and Gopal exchange worried looks, both too speechless to say anything.

"Quit joking around. This isn't funny, Yaya." Ying countered, hoping what Yaya said wasn't true.

As the one being the closest to her, Ying knew very well Yaya wasn't the type of person who would joke around, especially when it's something as serious like Boboiboy's current condition. However, a part of Ying wished she was joking, she didn't want to accept the truth of her best friend leaving so sudden.

Yaya let out an exasperated sigh and finally looked up at her best friends, they were shocked to see her puffy red eyes, it looked like as if she had been crying all night.

"If you don't believe me, find him yourself." Yaya snapped at her before turning her gaze away outside the window.

Time seemed to stop for a moment and no one dared to speak up, the other students kept quiet when they noticed the tense atmosphere between the four best friends.

Ying glared at Yaya as both her palms balled into a fist and without thinking Ying ran out from the classroom, ignoring Gopal and Fang's shout.

 **.w.**

Fang didn't know what possessed him to ran out from the elementary school as soon as the recess bell rang. He didn't care if he'd get punished for leaving when it was still school hour but the only thing that went through his mind was to find Ying. He was restless because she didn't come back after running out from the classroom and he mentally noted that if he did get punished, Fang will drag Ying along with him.

He had tried to contact her through their powerband but the stubborn girl didn't answer his calls.

*What a pain!* Fang groaned after he had called her for the ninth time yet she didn't pick up. Tapping his powerband, he hoped he could locate where she was.

He scanned the holographic screen, tapping on the icon of Ying's powerband. The yellow icon flickered at a familiar spot and Fang immediately followed the direction on his holographic map.

Fang breath a sigh of relief when he finally found Ying. She was sitting inside an empty hut at the Rintis Park, but she was alone.

Fang felt disappointed when he didn't saw Boboiboy with her. He secretly hoped when he found Ying, she would be with Boboiboy. Both talking as if nothing happened and they can all go back to their usual routine, hanging out and being the heroes of Rintis Island. But Ying was alone and taking the hint she didn't come back to school, Fang concluded that Boboiboy had indeed left. Sighing, he walked into the hut.

"You got some nerve to run out from school like that." Fang said jokingly, taking a seat next to Ying. When there was no response from her, Fang frowned and he crouched down in front of her.

"Hey-" Fang stiffened when he saw tears dripping down Ying's cheeks. The young girl's eyes were closed shut but tears didn't stop falling down, her shoulders were shaking and it looked like she was trying her best not to break into a fit of tantrum.

"Yaya was right after all. Tok Aba told me Boboiboy left last night." Ying informed, struggling to stop crying but failed miserably. Fang didn't say anything, he felt awkward cause he really didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, so instead he just let her cry.

"If only… If only we didn't leave him alone. If only we didn't leave him to deal with his problems on his own. If only we had tried to be there for him no matter how many times he pushed us away and if only we had helped him! Boboiboy wouldn't have left us!" Ying wailed between the sobs, furiously rubbing her teary eyes with the back of her palms.

Fang was honestly stunned by Ying's outburst, it was the first time he saw her acting so... immature.

The times he had spent time with his friends, Fang always viewed them as a bunch of childish weirdos, especially Yaya and Ying being too pushy and sometimes scary whenever things doesn't go their way. However, as Fang observed the changes in behavior of both girls when they reacted towards Boboiboy's sudden leave, he finally realized their usual tough act was a facade.

A facade they built to protect themselves from getting hurt not just physically but emotionally. Fang regretted misjudging them, Yaya and Ying may be the ones with the mature mind but they still had an uncontrollable emotions like any other ordinary young child.

As his friend continued to cry, a voice nagged from the back of his head shouting to console her and a wave of sympathy strikes in, Fang unconsciously pulled the grieved girl into an embrace. Ying stood still, surprised by Fang's action.

"Lean on me and cry. Just cry all you want until you feel better. I won't let you go through this alone." Fang said solemnly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Ying felt both embarrassed and angry with herself for acting so weak and tears began to pooled her eyes again, blurring her sight. She shut her eyes tightly, clung onto him and she cried her heart out.

Fang's heart ache seeing his friend crying in his arms, tears threatened to fell down from the corner of his eyes but he tried to hold it in. He knew aside from Ying: Gopal and Yaya were also facing the same pain. He had to stay strong for them.

"Darn it Boboiboy. This is all your fault." Fang thought angrily, blaming the pain the caused his friends all on Boboiboy.

 _'Promise me you'll come back someday, Fang!'_ A gentle voice of a young girl suddenly echoed in his mind, causing him to freeze. He left a pang of guilt when a certain memory flashed inside his mind.

*No… I shouldn't blame it on him…* Fang sighed, ashamed of himself. He gently patted Ying's back, hoping it will help to calm her down.

 **.w.**

A few meters away, a humanoid robot secretly sat on a tree branch as he watched Fang and Ying's interaction at the hut. Using his super hearing ability, he was able to overhear their conversation.

Earlier, Boboibot had left the underground base to spy on Boboiboy in secrecy but when he noticed the girl was alone, he found himself stopping to watch over her though he didn't know why.

"Its appears Boboiboy has left Rintis Island." Boboibot blurted out although he was alone at the moment.

He stood up quietly, trying not to get caught as his sight focuses on the two kids. He recognize the purple haired boy was Fang, the one who tried to attack his creator a week ago. However, he didn't recognize the girl with him.

The robot tilt his head as he examined the crying girl, accessing into his memory system to find any information about her but only to found out that her name was Ying and she has the power of time manipulation.

He blinked as he watched the young girl cried. A strange twinge of pain tingled within him. Boboibot blinked again, in confusion and wonder.

Was this how feelings felt like?

Boboibot knew he was a robot, made entirely from steel and metallic parts but he was no fool. With the info he obtained from Computer's database when Adu Du was updating his system, Boboibot received wide range of knowledge which includes about Boboiboy's powers, the function of the powerband, Boboiboy's friends, the citizen of Rintis Island and other information related to his purpose of serving for Adu Du to beat Boboiboy.

However, that didn't explain why in the world he felt _pity_ for the young girl and how the heck he could even _feel_ this kind of unclear emotions.

*Why do I feel like I want to comfort her?* Boboibot thought, more confuse than ever while his eyes focuses on Ying. His thoughts were interrupted when a beep sound caught his attention informing him that Adu Du was calling him.

"Boboibot, return to the underground base right now." Adu Du's voice ordered through his communicator ear.

"Yes, Mister Boss." The robot ended the call and wondered if he should tell Adu Du about Boboiboy. Before he left, he took one last glance at the crying girl and finally made up his mind.

Adu Du doesn't need to know about Boboiboy's departure.

* * *

#Please leave a review


End file.
